


That Pawful Life

by SpiritStar



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Cat!Virgil, Eventual LAMP - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neko!Virgil, OC Dark Sides - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Polysanders - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Unsympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritStar/pseuds/SpiritStar
Summary: Virgil keeps secrets. Many secrets. Perhaps it is for the safety of Thomas and the light sides, or maybe it is for the sake of his own sanity. From the ears and tail that pop up on his body to the horrific torture the dark sides put him through, he keeps it all under wraps. But what happens when his secrets are all discovered by the light sides? Can they really accept him when they see what he has been hiding all these years?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM, Polysanders
Comments: 50
Kudos: 912





	That Pawful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Please note all trigger warnings! There isn't much of it in the first chapter but take care of yourselves. If you notice any tags I should add please feel free to tell me. Also this is my first story on here so I hope you enjoy reading it!

Greetings, I sincerely apologize if you came here to read or reread this story because I have deleted it. I began this story as a form of therapy to help me express emotions that I didn't know how to handle, and to get me through a time when I was a potential danger to myself. Seeing people support and read something I was working hard on meant the world to me and still does, which is why I'm leaving. There are hundreds of stories like mine in this, and many other fandoms, and hundreds more to come in following years, however these similarities, though almost completely unintentional and coincidental, have caused an avalanche of hate filled, hurtful comments. This has returned me to a state that isn't healthy. It's been over forty eight hours since I've been able to move, much less eat, normally without becoming violently ill, to the point that my family was on video calls and had to bring me home for my own safety. Because of this, for my own well being, I have made the difficult decision to remove myself and my writing from this site. I won't forget the kindness that I was shown while writing this story and it will always be something that I'm proud of myself for creating. I apologize if you were really looking forward to me writing more in the future, I will not be getting on this website any more. Writing is something that helps so many people, just like Thomas himself is and was helped by it. I've enjoyed writing here and reading here so much. I created this story from my thoughts and emotions and what other people have shared with me about their personal feelings and emotions. I know many others have done the same in a form of therapy and way to release their bottled up emotions. There are so many stories here that I have read and enjoyed so much because it is people expressing themselves and being supported by one of the best fandoms that I personally think has ever existed. Even the stories I've read and couldn't make it through because I either felt bored because of the length or slow pacing or perhaps because I couldn't connect with characters, have touched me emotionally as I realized that someone was trying to reach out through writing. I have always felt proud of the people who write each story, because everyone has their own struggles and it is always hard to share these, even in fictional writing, since it's so personal and means such different things from author to reader. I know that I appreciate every person who has even given this story a quick glance and the kind words people have commented will stay with me for a long time, possibly my whole life. If, after reading, you were inspired to write or share sensitive parts about yourself with others, I'm so happy. That's all I could have ever wanted. If you want to rewrite this story, then bless your heart, I'm honored you enjoyed it so much. That is the best kind of flattery that I could be given, to inspire others and create something that they will remember. I'm proud of all of my readers and I encourage you to find ways to express yourselves and stand strong. There are so many wonderful people in the world around you that will support you, every step of the way. If I return, it will be after many months of hiatus and with stories and characters that are not based on any fandom. This time is very difficult for many people worldwide. Thomas always stresses being good to one another, and that is my message to you. As things around get more and more difficult, don't become part of the darkness, spread kindness and understanding. As always take care of yourselves and thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
